


Cigarettes On A Rainy Night

by hopelikefyre



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cigarettes, Alternate Universe - City, Emotional Problems, F/M, Feels, Just Getting By, Outside Laundry, Rainy Night, Smoking, hurt then comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelikefyre/pseuds/hopelikefyre
Summary: A little spark goes a long way.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cigarettes On A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot about three idiosyncrasies: love, cigarettes, and rain. 
> 
> Human!Mipha.

“You know it’s raining out there, right?” Mipha asked the blond as he rose from the bed.

Link nodded. Stepping over the redheaded girl, he made his way to the sliding glass door that led out to their small balcony. The first thing he noticed was that the had forgotten to bring the laundry in before the rain began. He ran his hand over a few of the garments; damp, but not completely wet. They could be hung inside, provided they didn’t drip on anything.

He slid open the door and brought the laundry inside. As he did so, Mipha looked up from her novel and gasped.

“I forgot about our clothes!” She raised a hand over her mouth.

Link looked over at her and chuckled. “Yeah. You’re going for a new record.” He said playfully.

Mipha folded her arms. “Well, if I’m doing such a terrible job, I’d be happy to let you do it.”

Link grit his teeth and muttered an apology. Mipha accepted it with small shake of her head and went back to reading.

He went out again, closing the door behind him silently, so he wouldn’t disturb his girlfriend. He absentmindedly looked out beyond their corner of the world. Although the railing was wet, he rested his arms on it anyway, taking in the city around him. It had been a long time since he had taken a minute to unwind and relax. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out a small carton. He flipped open the lid and selected one of the cylinders with his right hand. With his left, he closed the box and returned it to his pocket. He twirled the paper cylinder around, inspecting it from all angles. Once satisfied, his put the filtered end into his mouth and retrieved his lighter. A quick flick of the wheel, a few puffs, and the click of the lighter shutting, it was all a familiar, timeless routine. He took a long drag, exhaling tension, along with various chemicals, into the evening air. He watched raindrops fall through the smoke, like bullet holes, as the wisps faded into the wind. Mipha would probably want him to brush his teeth after he was finished. She despised cigarettes and could barely put up with Link’s continued desire to smoke, even after she had informed him of all the risks associated with it. It wasn’t that Link didn’t care about his health or Mipha’s feelings, he wasn’t cold-hearted. He’d even given up on smoking for a while, to show her that he was willing to sacrifice everything to be with her. 

It was just…things were so _tense_ lately. Mipha had been growing more and more distant from him and the atmosphere that encompassed Link’s apartment changed from quiet and calm to terse and guarded when Mipha was around. Link had suspected for a while now that her visits were becoming somewhat conjugal, as if she was forced to do so just because they were dating. He had told her various times that she was under no obligation to come visit. They could call or use a video messenger to talk to one another. Nowhere was it stated that boyfriends and girlfriends had to occupy the same room or sleep together on a regular basis. In fact, Link might have preferred the opposite if he was being completely honest with himself.

Another depressing thought, another slow drag on his cigarette. Link looked above him, at the roof covering their balcony. He was glad to be here, truly, but he wasn’t that tied down. He could go anywhere, and with that freedom, Link had chosen to stay. Nowadays, he wasn’t sure if he had made the right choice. Maybe his destiny lay outside of this small city he was in. Maybe it even transcended him and Mipha. He felt the tears begin to well up and watched as they blurred the corners of his vision. _Mipha._

His mind began to wander, fixated on the red-haired girl. She had been the one constant in his life, and he felt he had treated her terribly. To be fair, they were going through a bit of a rough patch, Link with his dead-end job and Mipha with her school loans and inability to find stable work. The two had come this far together, but only time would tell how much further they would go.

The girl that occupied his thoughts appeared beside him. “Hey.”

Link was taken aback. He’d been so lost in his thoughts; he hadn’t even heard the door open.

“Hey.” He answered.

“You’ve been out here a while.” Mipha began. She looked at the object in his fingers.

“Just having a smoke.” Link replied. He glanced at her. “Want me to put it out?”

“No,” She said. “It’s fine.”

A deep breath. “Link, what happened to us?”

“I don’t know Miph.” He took another drag. “I really can’t think about when things started going south.”

He exhaled away from her. She looked over at him with curious eyes.

“Let me have one.”

Link’s shock caused him to drag a little faster than he intended, sending him into a coughing fit. He swallowed. “W-What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Mipha assumed an authoritative tone and stretched her open palm toward him. When Link didn’t react, she snapped her fingers. “Smokes. Let’s go.”

He reached in his pocket and extended the open container to her. She selected her stick and popped it in between her lips. Snatching his lighter, she lit up like a seasoned smoker and dumped the lighter back into his hand.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Link asked, awestruck.

Mipha winked, letting a long trail of smoke escape her mouth. She inhaled deeply, savoring the taste and the scent of a freshly lit tobacco.

“I watch you sometimes.” She took a drag, sending wisps of smoke into the cool, damp air. "I guess you could say I'm a bit curious as to why you keep using these."

She twirled the object in her fingers as she continued. "Now I can see why."

Link smiled as he glanced down at her. She wasn’t much shorter than he was, but he still took pride in being the taller lover. He put his right arm around her and pulled her next to him; their bodies intermingling, their rekindled love ready to pour out in cascades.

“Besides,” She continued, burying her head into Link’s strong chest.

She looked up at him, cigarettes and all, and smiled.

“How could anyone pass up cigarettes on a rainy night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> A little R&R is definitely appreciated, but not required. I used to frequent FF.net before my wonderful sister, antiherofangirl, told me about ao3. So I'm here, moving all my stories over one-at-a-time so it doesn't seem like I'm here to story-dump and then ride off into the night like some kind of Paul Revere or Ichabod Crane. Just the opposite, actually. 
> 
> That's all from me this time around. Hope y'all will want to stick around some.
> 
> hope


End file.
